Inflatable bolsters have been developed to enhance vehicle occupant protection in the event of a vehicle crash. Such bolsters are mounted within a vehicle compartment and include a hollow body and an inflator for injecting a pressurized fluid into the hollow body. In order to reduce the potential for injuries from impacting the vehicle interior, the inflator is activated upon detection of such an event, and the bolster is inflated to form a cushion.
One prior active bolster comprises a polymeric expansible body having a face portion towards a vehicle occupant and a back portion in opposing relation. The expansible body is connected to an inflator such that upon discharge of a gas, the face portion is projected outwardly to an extended position, so as to intercept and cushion the impacting portion of the occupant. At the core of such bolsters is generally a blow molded expansible hollow structure, much like that detailed Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,057.
While such a construction may provide a desired degree of protection, interior space restrictions and the need to meet interior design flexibility and fit/finish necessitates further options in respect of active bolster technology.